totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bozo
Bozo, labeled as The Circus Freak, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Bozo and Fuega were performing a circus trick; Bozo juggled things Fuega set on fire. Bozo voted for Niles, presumably because he was very normal. Bozo was put on the Soaring Tree Frogs tribe, and they won immunity. Chapter Two - Bozo, as long as Jess, believed all of Ace's story. Bozo jumped during the challenge. She voted for "Bulldog" because he put a stink bomb in the girls' hut. Chapter Three - Despite voting him out, Bozo admitted that she'd miss "Bulldog" because she thought he was funny. Bozo played with the skull they found in the boys' hut, and called Frasier "baldy." During the challenge, Bozo got two puzzle piece bags and slapped Niles across the face the first time she was in. Her team won immunity and reward. Chapter Four - Bozo loved Ace's giant panda story. She volunteered to direct during the challenge, but The others determined she'd mess up. The Soaring Tree Frogs won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Bozo sat with Fuega at the romantic dinner because they were the two left over girls. They were very bored with everybody else, thinking they were the only fun ones. Bozo joined the Battling Females tribe. She and Fuega were ecstatic about being on the same tribe. Bozo did well in the challenge, but the girls lost. Bozo voted for Betty. Chapter Six - Bozo became depressed when Hillary called her a bad clown. Bozo was depressed for the rest of the chapter. When the girls lost, Jess called Bozo "Pagliacci", which offended Bozo. Bozo voted for Jess. Chapter Seven - Bozo was still depressed. At the challenge, she was depressed until Hillary apologized. Bozo came in third in the first and second part of the challenge. The Battling Females lost, and Bozo voted for Audrey. Chapter Eight - Bozo referred to herself as the challenge queen, and agreed with Susan that the girls would win the next challenge. At the challenge, Bozo revealed that she was born looking the way she does. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Nine - Bozo was on of three girls to join Jocelyn's alliance. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Ten - During the challenge, Bozo jumped from the helicopter. Bozo was originally going to vote Hillary off, but Jocelyn told her last minute to vote for Susan. Bozo was very upset when Fuega was actually eliminated. Chapter Eleven - Bozo was still upset that Fuega had been eliminated, but Ace helped her deal with the loss. During the talent show, Bozo walked across a tightrope juggling steaks, and tamed a lion. Bozo was hit in the head by Rocky's football, and got amnesia. She gave Rocky ten points, and Bruno fifty points. Susan switched places with Bozo before she could cause more damage. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Bozo joined Nathaniel's alliance. She was also confused about who hit her with a football, thinking it was Niles. During the challenge, Bozo threw her clipboard and hit Niles in the head. She was voted as "Most ill." The Battling Females won immunity, and Bozo told everyone that Nathaniel formed an alliance with her, which resulted in his elimination. Chapter Thirteen - During the challenge, Bozo and Rocky were the final two. Bozo ended up sneezing in Rocky's face, and then won immunity for herself. Bozo voted for Rocky. Chapter Fourteen - Bozo joined Susan's alliance, after Susan promised to help Bozo with her crush on a boy who is "short, cute" and has a "handsome, rugged face." Susan assumed Bozo meant Niles. Bozo won the challenge for the second time in a row. She got to stay at the challenge field and eat anything she wanted. Bozo voted for Hillary. Chapter Fifteen - Ace targeted Bozo for elimination because she was a threat. Bozo came in second in the first part of the challenge, with a time of thirty-one seconds. Bozo was able to break all three necessary mirrors in the second part of the challenge. During the final part of the challenge, she got salt in her eyes, making her unable to finish the challenge. Niles came up with a plan to eliminate Bozo. Bozo voted for Hillary, but Niles' plan worked and Bozo was voted off. She revealed that she had a crush on Bob the Leprechaun, kissed him, then ran away. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Bozo was put on the Losing Losers team. She eagerly jumped out of the helicopter during the challenge. She voted for Rob. Chapter Two - She joined Elvis's alliance. Bozo participated in the card challenge, but lost after throwing her cards everywhere. She voted for James. Chapter Three - Bozo participated in the surfing challenge. She faced Deb, who was afraid of clowns. Bozo won, but the Losers lost again. Bozo voted for Sally. Chapter Four - Bozo battled "Sarge" during the challenge. She lost the challenge after Elvis accidentally distracted her. She tried to congratulate "Sarge," but he was rude to her. The Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - Bozo spoke in Japanese when the contestants arrived in Japan. She spoke Japanese throughout the chapter. After winning immunity she spoke Spanish. Bozo voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Six - Bozo was put on the Losing Locusts team. She enjoyed rolling in the glass ball, but got dizzy when she got out, and then threw up on Cecil's shoes. Bozo was very excited to have Frasier on the team, affectionately calling him "Baldy." Chapter Seven - Bozo rode the Locusts' helicopter by hanging onto the bottom. The Locusts won immunity. Chapter Eight - She was disappointed that she couldn't hang onto the side of the plane. Bozo was chosen to direct her team's play. Her suggestion was a reference to many famous plays, musicals, and movies. She sobbed after Deb ruined the play. Bozo voted for Deb. Chapter Nine - Bozo was still depressed about her play being ruined. She and Katheryn won round two of the challenge. She encouraged Cecil to ask "Ugly" out. Bozo voted for Cecil. Chapter Ten - Bozo was amused by her team's fight. She did not participate in the challenge. She was very upset when Esteban was injured. She encouraged her team to vote for a nonexistent contestant named Jimmy, but later voted for "Ugly." Chapter Eleven - Bozo carried Esteban on her back due to his injury. She claimed that the two were best friends, but Esteban wanted her to leave him alone. Bozo's loved one was her bucket. Bozo won the challenge for her team, revealing she had once been a rodeo clown. Chapter Twelve - Bozo was crying again, this time because Esteban accidentally caused her to drop her bucket. She made it to the merge. She and Esteban were paired together for the challenge. She was the first person to climb to the top of Big Ben. She lost the challenge for them, because she was too hyper to carry an egg on a spoon to Nalyd. Bozo led the losers in voting out Esteban, narrowly avoiding being voted out by the fans. Chapter Thirteen - Bozo decided that she and Salvatore would be good friends, even claiming that the two were going to get married. Bozo ran into a cave during the challenge. Later, she cried upon seeing a rainbow. Bozo and Salvatore both won immunity. Bozo voted for Martha. Chapter Fourteen - Bozo eagerly joined the boys' alliance. Bozo admired Salvatore during the challenge, and then sneezed on his pizza. He asked to use her pizza dough, but then she revealed that she ate it. Bozo voted for Audrey. Chapter Fifteen - While the others were choosing roommates, Bozo showed up covered in ice cream; she had just found the cruise's ice cream machine. She became roommates with Jess. Bozo won her rap battle against Jess, thanks to her fast rapping. She also beat Salvatore, winning immunity. Bozo voted for Frasier and Lois. Chapter Sixteen - Bozo volunteered to get food with Hank and Katheryn, but abandoned them to run up the stairs. She was eager to be launched out of the cannon. Bozo was incredibly happy to be in the beaver costume. Bozo lost the challenge and hid in the woods. Jess targeted Bozo for elimination, but Bozo was spared thanks to Hank and Katheryn. Bozo voted for Jess. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Bob the Leprechaun - Upon her elimination, Bozo revealed that she was attracted to Bob the Leprechaun. Total Drama Losers Bob the Leprechaun - Bozo's crush on Bob was evident in the first chapter. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon Ace told Hillary he could get Bozo in an alliance. However, since they are no longer on the same tribe, this may no longer be possible. Bozo joined Jocelyn's alliance in chapter nine. She joined Nathaniel's alliance in chapter twelve, but she told everyone and got Nathaniel voted off. Bozo joined Susan's alliance in chapter fourteen. Total Drama Losers She joined Elvis's alliance in chapter two. Background Bozo was born to two clowns. In fact, her whole family worked in the circus. Bozo inherited her father's lion taming skills, and her mother's tightrope walking abilities. She learned to juggle by accident when she almost dropped three expensive plates. She was often mocked for wanting to be and dressing like a clown, but she ignores it. She thinks that as long as she's bringing joy to people's lives, she's fulfilling her purpose in life. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Bozo's appearance is an edit of Gwen. *She was chosen to be a circus freak, because the author saw the irony in Gwen looking like a circus freak. *'Bozo' was originally a nickname. *Bozo asking if Bruno was broken when he was break-dancing in chapter eleven is a reference to a roleplay that the author was in where he played a break-dancing Harold. The person playing Lindsay asked if Harold was broken. *Bozo won the first individual immunity of the season. *Bozo yelling “Oh noes! They be filling meh bukkit!” is a reference to the "LOLrus." *Bozo yelling “Oh, I was wrong, horribly wrong!” is a reference to the show Chowder. *Bozo received four votes. *Bozo was the last female Soaring Tree Frog still in the game. Total Drama Losers *Bozo's profile image was done by Oatmeal-. *Bozo is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being "Ugly", Martha, Audrey, Frasier, Jess, and Hank. *Bozo was the last female Loser in the game. *Bozo was the last contestant from Total Drama Amazon in the game. *Bozo speaks Japanese and Spanish. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama Losers